wotstrategyfandomcom-20200213-history
T57 Guide
The T57 is a tier 2 artillery-class (otherwise known as 'SPG-class') tank that is the first tank in the American artillery class tank tree. The aim of this guide is to provide some tactics, strategies and knowledge on the functions, capabilities and possible uses of the T57. Basic Overview The T57 is perhaps a peculiarity amongst all the other tanks in the artillery class tank tree. The T57 possesses a fast movement speed, high damage, low range, fast reload time, comparatively faster aiming time but a slow rotation speed. This is instark contrast to other artilleries which typically is associated with a slow lumbering tank that can fire slowly with long range capabilities. The T57 allows the player to have an easier transition to playing the indirect combat associated with artillery after experiencing only direct combat in tier 1 tanks. The T57 has a very generous armor thickness on the front of the tank, which allows it to bounce most shots fired at it by other tier 2 or tier 1 tanks to its front, its sides and rear however, are much more exposed and hence vulnerable to damage. The fairly fast reload and aiming speed sometimes makes the T57 feel like a direct combat tank, and indeed, as we will see later, it can be used to relatively deadly efficiency as a direct combat tank. Characteristics and Usage The T57 has many peculiar characteristics that are acutely different both from other tier 2 artilleries and also from the artillery tank class in general. These peculiar characteristics allows the T57 to be adept at performing different tactics and having capabilities that is not normally associated with an artillery. 'Gun Characteristics and Usage' The T57 is equipped with a potentially lethal cannon for other tier 2 or tier 1 tanks of any class. The T57 cannon, if aimed correctly, can kill many tier 2 or tier 1 tanks using only one shot. The extremely fast reload and aiming time of the T57's cannon makes the artillery class tank more of a 'cross-breed' between an artillery and a tank destroyer. The only major distinction between the typically associated traits of both tank classes is that the T57 has a very slow rotation speed, otherwise, there is almost no problem with player regarding the T57 as an adequate substitute for a tank destroyer within tier 2 tanks. As is the case with all artillery. It is always recommended to have the aiming sights of the T57's cannon as small as possible. This gives the maximum accuracy possible, and players of the T57 will quickly realise that at maximum accuracy, the T57's cannon rarely misses the intended target, and if does miss, it does not miss far from the original intended location. At non-maximum accuracy, the T57's cannon is highly inaccurate. Also taking into account of the total non-existence of corollary damage (otherwise known as 'splash damage'), as is the case with all tier 2 artillery, if the T57's shot misses, then no possible damage is dealt and hence the shot would be useless. Therefore, it is always recommended to make sure each shot by the T57 hits a target. The cannon rotation speed is also quite fast, and allows the gun to quickly re-set a different target within the gun's sights. However, as is the case with all artillery class tanks, moving the gun's target outside the gun's sights will result in an instantaneous loss of accuracy, and that accuracy would need to be regained through waiting for the gun targetting sight to grow smaller. An additional note is that if the player has many credits to spare and adds equipment such as a gun rammer and a gun laying drive onto the T57, the cannon will effectively be no less fast and dangerous than any tier 3 tank (with the exception of artillery). 'Armor Characteristics and Usage' The T57 has a strong frontal armor but weak side and rear armor. The frontal armor is also sloped to give a greater possibility of enemy shots bouncing off its surface, dealing no damage. It is always advised to face the frontal armor of the T57 towards the enemy, this makes the T57 almost invulnerable to most guns available at tier 2 or tier 1 tanks (with the exception of other artillery). Failure to face the frontal armor towards the enemy will mean exposing the vulnerable side or rear armor to the enemy, which almost guarantees penetrating shots by the enemy every time, and in turn, provides a death sentence for the T57 player. 'Speed Characteristics and Usage' The T57 is the only tier 2 artillery of any nation to possess a fast movement speed. This is not to be confused with rotation speed, which the T57 lacks in abundance. The T57 can reach a maximum speed of 40 kmph, this makes the T57's movement speed en par with that of other scout tanks of its tier, and in some cases, even faster. The great movement speed of the T57 can be used to deadly effect especially when ramming an enemy tank. The T57's weight is mediocre by the standards of tier 2 tanks, and indeed, at speeds such as 40 kmph and a load limit/weight of 15.2 tonnes, the T57 can effectively take around 10% health from enemy tier 2 or tier 1 tanks when ramming them directly at full speed. The greatest disadvantage of the T57 is its rotation speed. It can only rotate at a comparatively slow 17 degrees/second for tier 2 tanks' standards. This disadvantage means that any player who is using this artillery must ensure that they are never flanked or bypassed from the side when in combat, as the combination of a slow rotation speed and a weak side and rear armor means that any T57 which is flanked or bypassed in close quarters is almost guaranteed to be destroyed. Additional Notes and Suggestions *The combination of the characteristics of the T57's gun, armor, movement speed and weight means it is a deadly weapon when charging directly or in a straight line at an enemy tank of its tier or lower. The combined result of firing the cannon and then ramming the enemy tank will usually mean the enemy is either destroyed or will suffer an anything above an estimated 50% damage if the T57 player is competent. Indeed, it can be said the T57 is a suitable substitute for a tank destroyer when dealing with enemy tanks of tier 2 or tier 1. *When playing the T57 as a tank destroyer at medium range, it is still better to use the bird's eye view than the third-person view. Generally, unless the enemy is so close to the T57 that its shot cannot miss, the bird's eye view will grant greater accuracy than the third-person view. *The T57 has a low profile, this means that if hidden in a bush, behind a tree or any cover that provides a camouflage bonus, the T57 will be harder to detect or be spotted than most other tanks. Hence it is always a good idea to position the T57 behind a cover that gives a camouflage bonus. *The relatively lower range of the T57's gun as compared with that of other tier 2 artillery means that the T57 will need to be relocated regularly as the team pushes forward its front line. hence players are advised to position themselves so that further relocating will not be a difficult business. *The T57's gun, when equipped with additional equipment such as a gun rammer, gun laying drive or crew enhancement equipment such as ventilation, will allow the T57's gun to fire at a rate that is incomparable to any other artillery in the entire game. The gun can fired so fast and so many times with generally good accuracy that the gun on the T57 then can be classed as a tank destroyer's gun but with an arcing line of fire. *If any of the roles of the commander, gunner or loader is lost on a T57 while the tank is in battle, the performance of the T57 will be severely crippled. Hence, it is always advisable to carry a first-aid kit into battle in order to heal crew members that are injured who perform these vital roles on the T57. It can be argued that for the T57 to perform at its best without serious consequences, only the role of the radio operator can be lost. Conclusion The T57 is an artillery that is argueably the best of its tier. It can be used with great efficiency as both an artillery but also as a tank destroyer. While players of the T57 can rest assured that its armor is not weak, that is only the case with its frontal armor. Hence T57 players are strongly advise never to allow enemy tanks to flank or bypass this artillery at close-quarters. Generally the T57 is amongst one of the most popular tanks for the entire range of tanks in tier 2. It's great gun, superb speed and strong armor at the front allows players to use this artillery in many ways and for many purposes. Credits Original Author: Ding760 Following Editors: Category:Specific Tank Guides